beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrie Meiir
Audrie Meiir is the figurehead of the Order of Transendant Evil. As a Knight of the Mind herself, she holds no rank within the Order beyond that of a low-class slave, but like most Knights of the Mind, carries a large amount of respect. She serves as a bodyguard and point-defense tactician for the Order, commonly being endowed with the memories, essense and thoughts of particularly sucessful assassins and strategists. Unlike most Knights of the Mind, Audrie has her own "personal collective" by which her memories and power are channeled, in addition to the Collective itself. Audrie bagan life as a simple merchant's daughter. When her family was murdered in cold blood while she helplessly hid from the scene. Audrie immidiately reported the incident to the guard, and the people responsible were put down. Audrie, lost and confused as to her place in the world, struggled to make her mark in Klaime, using what little knowledge she had to establish a moderately sucessful boarder merchant route. However, Audrie's success turned sour when the ruling body of her family's murderers found her. Instead of killing Audrie, or performing other particularly unspeakable acts, Audrie was made a mind slave to the Order of Trancedant Evil. The Order pampered and raised Audrie to be the ultimate killing machine, with surprising results. When the "expiriment" that was'' Audrie Meir ''prooved to be a success, Audrie was bestowed with the title Knight of the Mind, the highest title someone in her situation could achive. Since that time, she has served the Order as a specialist unit, exceling in all areas the Order could possibly dream. Audrie's success has resulted in one protege, Anix--given the same surname, Meiir. Audrie is the first Knight of the Mind to be given direct supervision of another member of the Order of Trancendant Evil. Together with their operator, Audrie and Anix form the Meiir Unit. The final compliment to Audrie's "success" as a Knight of the Mind is her true Knighthood, earning the rank of Paladin from Sinaldivei, the Angel of Evil. As a Paladin of Evil, she is gifted with several divine abilities and newfound perpose. Dispite her "divine calling", however, Audrie remains a slave to the Order of Transendant evil, and is even thus commanded to remain loyal to the Order, giving "the forces of evil" a powerful champion. Appearance Audrie sports mid-length auburn hair. Her hair is a mass of small braids, each ending in a black, red or golden colored ribbon. She's average height, resting comfortably at five feet and five inches. She isn't particularly attractive or unattractive and will employ cosmetics, with permission from an operator, to augment her appearance should a task call for it. Her attire since joining the order has been a slave's outfit; a black, non-descript jumpsuit, tied in the back and marked with a numeric value. However, because Audrie is a Knight of the Mind, she is allowed to use her name, and does not have a number and her suit. Because of Audrie's status in the Order, she also pocesses a variety of outfits she may employ for a certain task with an operator's permission, from seductive dresses to full, steel-clad battle regalia. Interaction Audrie excels at all forms of combat. Bearing the memories and thoughts of hundreds of tacticians, sorcerers and assassins before her, the only thing holding Audrie back is her own physical ability. After becoming a Paladin of Sinaldivei, Audrie's mind was opened to the potential of Metaformation and the utilization of spiritual power, introducing her to a far greater arsenal than other Knights of the Mind. The one ability the is her own is is the Metaphysical summoning of her essence, the Black Echo. The Black Echo will appear as a wreath of shadowy tendril-like blades, suspended behind her and fanned outward like mock-wings. The Black Echo's individual blades can be grabbed and shaped at will by Audrie into any object she is familiar with, usually a weapon. While an excat copy physically, the Black Echo will not copy spiritual properies of things Audrie recreates, nor can it become a different color--the tendrils and their manipulations are always pitch black.